


Beauty Is In the Eyes of the Beholder

by aokisecchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Beauty vlogger kise, M/M, Makeup babe, Shoutout to people who don’t think makeup is just for girls, rich ass couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokisecchi/pseuds/aokisecchi
Summary: Kise loves doing makeup. It’s a simple way of creating, making temporary art that has everyone looking his way.





	Beauty Is In the Eyes of the Beholder

Kise loves makeup. It’s that simple. He’s an artists. No, not the musical kind, though he can sing. Not the drawing kind either, maybe he can call himself an actor, a dancer even, but his type of art is temporary. Something that can be removed with a swipe. Something flashy and expensive. Makeup. Kise is a makeup artist.

It all started in middle school, when his modelling career in Japan was rising. They added makeup, maybe just some concealer, countour, but nothing too flashy, like eyeshadow, lipstick, or highlight. He was jealous when the other female models got to put on bright, bold colors to match their outfits for the day. It added a pop to the entire work of art overall.

The only thing that Kise got to have was eyeliner. He sucked at first. His wings were uneven and they ended up too thick sometimes. His mom let him pick whatever he wanted from the drugstore, and he picked a felt-tip eyeliner pen. The blond worked his little booty off in order to create his signature thin winged liner. The fans loved it. Kise would save up money to buy expensive eyeliners at Sephora from then on, and that was the only thing that was allowed for his shoots.

Once Kise had been in the modelling buisness for 4 years, he was now a senior, the newer models adored him. He got to date, even though he never did, have more free time and versatile shoots, and got to hire his own personal manager instead of being assigned one from the company. Kise yearned to ask for more makeup. He wanted it. Glitter eyeshadow on his lids, bold matte lipstick on his naturally plump lips, highlighter, the list can go on forever and ever.

He was 18 when he first asked to put on extra makeup. Kise begged his manager to wear some red eyeshadow under his eyes once when he was doing an underwear shoot. The background was red, and so were the boxers, so it would make sense that he might sneak on a little bit of red on his eyes. He was immediately scolded by his manager and the company.

Kise was determined. He would watch makeup videos on the weekends and go out and shop for the newest releases that had every beauty vlogger “shook.” That was also the year he got together with his forever crush, Aomine Daiki.

Two years later, the blond shyly started a youtube channel where he would just record himself doing his makeup. No commentary, just him sped up with some background music. The company did know about this, but there was no problem since the fans seemed to love it.

Daiki loved watching Kise trying to perfect a new look. He had perfect copy, so he could watch a video and learn to do it. However, the blond wanted to improve on his own, so pictures were used merely for inspiration. The rest was up to him.

Kise would mumble a bit, trying to figure out what color would look best for his and Daiki’s matching anniversary outfit. It was simple really, just a baggy white shirt and dark blue denim jeans. Aomine wore a snapback with it and some Vans, but Kise wore boyfriend style jeans and white Adidas Stan Smiths.

“Kise, our dinner reservations are in 35 minutes, the drive takes 20. Please hurry.” Aomine was tired, his ideal anniversary would be to eat, come home, have sex, and cuddle.

“Just a bit, Daikicchi!” The blond added a light color on his lids, and layered a gold sparkle on top. He winged out his black liner and added a white line to make the black liner pop more. He dusted his cheekbones with the new Too Faced highlighter, and lightly coated his lashes with some mascara. Once he was done, he sprayed his face down with some setting spray.

“Are you done now?” Aomine asked. He shifted as he watched the blond searching desperately for something. 

“No, I’m missing something. I really wanted to wear this out to public tonight since it’s going to get a lot of media coverage for our anniversary y’know. I can’t find it!” Kise was starting to panic. He had recently bought the Jeffree Star “Rose Matter,” a beautiful rosy nude just for today’s outfit.

“What ya missin’?” Aomine lazily asked in the doorway.

“Liquid lipstick, you know, the one that came in the mail last night?”

“Who cares? I’m just gonna kiss it all off tonight anyways.” Aomine smirked, but Kise didn’t find it funny.

“Babe, I’ve wanted to wear that shade for nearly 2 months now just for this day. I’ve never worn lipstick before and if I get media coverage for this look tonight my modelling company might let me model with more makeup. Plus, it will help grow my youtube channel!” Kise currently has 750,000+ subscribers on his channel, which is a lot, considering he started his channel 4 months ago.

Daiki was upset at the fact that his boyfriend was disappointed. He couldn’t stand to see those pretty golden-brown eyes shine from the tears that were ready to flow.

“Are you going to cry?” Aomine fucked up. He shouldn’t have said that. Kise’s lips were trembling, he saw a tear about to escape his eyes, but Ryouta promptly stopped them with a slender finger.

“Can’t cry. Expensive mascara,” Kise sniffled.

“Tell you what, Ryouta. When we get back tonight, I’ll order the same lipstick as the one you lost,” Kise immediately looked up with bright eyes once Aomine said that.

“We can go to Se-Seraph?” Aomine stuttered, unsure how to pronounce the popular makeup chain’s name.

“Sephora.” 

“Ah, right, Sephora. We can go to Sephora right now, I’ll let you buy whatever the hell you want, ‘cause fuck it, you are really cute.” Aomine was surely going to regret this because he knew that even 3 things at Sephora can easily rack up to a hundred dollars. However, the bluenette didn’t really care because he was rewarded with a huge hug and a bunch of little kisses from his blond boyfriend.

“Thank you!” Kise was delighted. The entire way to the mall was filled with giggles, singing, and laughter. Aomine even put his hand on the blond’s thigh, just the way he likes it.

The familiar black and white stripes of the chain store were now in front of the two. The blond was ecstatic

“Let yourself loose, blondie.” There were already fans and paparazzi crowding around him.

Kise roamed around the entire store, a basket slung across his shoulder. He went over to “new releases,” which featured Fenty Beauty by Rihanna. He bought everything. From foundation to highlight, he bought one of each shade and category to do a haul on his channel.

Aomine’s palms were sweaty, this was going to be over one grand for sure. Not that he really cared. He was an NBA player. Kise was a famous model. They probably earned what one person makes in a year in a month.

Kise went though and grabbed everything. The Sweet Peach palette, Better than Sex mascara, brushes, setting spray, color correction, the list goes on forever. Aomine better get some bomb sex tonight.

The total was an astounding $2,436.96. More than Aomine imagined it to be, but Kise was overjoyed, and Aomine can’t buy Kise’s happiness with money so he was content.

During dinner, Kise was all giddy and sweet as he sucked all the meat out of the boiled crab. Aomine didn’t really like seafood, so he stuck to a fillet mignon option they had at the restaurant. The total? It was $341.56.

The car ride home was the hardest part for Aomine. Tonight’s sex was going to be awesome, he was going to have the best orgasm of his life, so how could he not be excited? When they arrived at the fancy gates of their home, Kise rushed in and ignored Aomine’s kiss.

Aomine chased after him, and found Kise on the sofa, already shirtless.

Kise leaned into Aomine, pressed a hand on Aomine’s sculpted face and whispered,”Let’s play, Daiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I jumped from Kise’s modelling career to Aokise, but I couldn’t resist writing some sweet aokise! Also, i didn’t know what to do with the ending so :// i’m so happy, one of my favorite writers left a kudos on my story, Their Hearts!! Their username is ILiveforBL!!


End file.
